


In Which a Collection of Rogues and Murderers are Recast into a Different Setting

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [33]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

From nauseating evidence the still-at-large “Rem Severem” left behind, detectives surmised that the orphanage was nothing but a front for child prostitution. Each of the survivors only answered to their handles, twisted double-entendres that suggested the horrors forced upon them. After an attempt to separate the children proved nearly disastrous, the State petitioned for a family willing to take all of them in.

That July, all of the children disappeared, leaving a trail of dead bodies in their wake. The only clue was the word “KNIVES” scribbled repeatedly in blood on the walls, and a pot of overturned red geraniums.

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Because I always thought that the GHG’s titles sounded kind of dirty, and I couldn’t resist sneaking in an Evil!Rem potshot, either.


End file.
